3ways open
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: 3 gates opened to the real world...whats going to happend to the world! Amu's a vampire...Ikuto's and unknown myth...Amu and Ikuto haven't seen eachother since ****** years. AMUTOOO FOREVER! Will things turn out right even with the help of the goddess?
1. The Happening

**Emiko: **Sorry, for late updates

**Amu: **WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE OTHER STORIES?!

**Emiko: **Honestly IDK…I don't know wat to write about but I got this great Idea, and this story happened…so on with it!!!!

I walked down the streets with a red one strap shirt exposing on should and only covering the breast. I wore a bloody red mini skirt with red ripe strawberry earrings and belly pierce.

I was completely bored right now. It was 13:00 probably.

Passing an alley, I felt a boy in it. I smirked.

I walked down the path to see a boy, 15 maybe 16.

The boy looked at me and said "hey sweetie, wanna come to my place and have a little fun?"

"No" I said coldly as I swiftly came over to him and licked his neck

He probably thought we were going to do "it". Ha, Men are so funny

My mouth opened and my fangs seeped into his skin like biting into a marshmallow

After my hunger was full, knowing he felt great pleasure also , I walked away disgusted in him. He looked at me like he had the greatest "It" ever. I laughed as I walked out of the alley and went back to wandering the streets.

Soon a man with a large overcoat, black shades, and a hat was about 5 feet away from me.

My heart, if I had one, went high. His smell was ever so delicious by just smelling him.

Without knowing I accidentally bumped into him.

"Wah, I-Im sorry" Wait, since when did I studder?

"Oh, its okay" His voice was husky and oh was it to die for. I looked up and saw I knocked his hat and shades down…His hair was so beautiful and his eyes were wonderful

We stared at each other and time stopped

He moved closer to me. Closer and closer

My hand slipped up and held his lips about 2 inches away

If I kissed him, I would probably suck his blood, turn him into a vampire, and then ill be exposed to the world

"Since when was it okay to kiss a cute innocent strange teen age girl?" I asked with my faceless 'Cool&Spicy' face

"Since when wasn't it?" he replied smirking

"well can you get the heck off me?" I asked irritated

"no. You boobs are big and smooshie!" The strange blue haired man said then put his head and snuggled into them

"GET THE HELL OF ME YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" I said pushing him off. It shouldn't be hard, I mean im a Dhapire! But it felt like I was a human trying to push a brick wall!

People started to stare at me and the strange man snuggling my boobs

I looked at his face and saw his eyes, I traveled to his neck and felt his warm flesh

"**y-you, sm-smell delicious**" I said as he looked confused

I felt my eyes go bloody red and my fangs grew out and was about 1 inch out of my mouth

I felt a sting in my chest. I felt like I was about to die again.

I widen my eyes and used all my strength to push him off and I made a run for it. I ran to a park then I pounced up high and bounced off

I ran to my Apartment. I opened the door and locked it. I slid down to my knees and tucked my knees to my chest

I feel it again that sting this time it was poking my heart

I ran to my bathroom and ran the medicine cabinets and pulled a red bottle. It was a red pill with liquid in it. Temporary control over my body.

The pain stopped.

I breath then walked to my closet and changed into my white night gown.

That boy, he's…he's different. I want to meet him again, someday. I walked over to my balcony and opened the balcony door and watched the moon then I saw a figure jump from a house to another…He had a cat tail and ears

Sometimes being a dhampire pays. Being half human makes it easier for me to be outside when the suns out and vampire makes it easy for the night.

I was soo curious so I went over

Jumping from house to house I caught up to that figure

"Dia. Chara nari"

My Charas nodded

"Amulet Dia"

Yea, im a 16 year old girl with 4 charas…is there a problem?

My chara's tell me I might have a few more coming.

All my chara's are full blooded vampires which sucks because I can only use them at night

Whatever. That person he was fast….faster then me! DAMMIT! I tried to increase, but he went faster

After a few minutes we were on a mountain

"HEY YOU! STOP!" I yelled tired…this persons to fast

The figure stopped and was standing on the tip of a pine tree

"I knew someone was following me, but I didn't know it was someone pretty, little girl" he said

"LITTLE GIRL! IM 16 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

"well im only 1 year older then, Darling" okay now I know it's a guy

"darling?! Ooh now you've crossed the line!" I yelled as I felt my fangs out and my eyes red

Now that I didn't have the pills slowing me down I used my Chara's and My true power combined

I was faster then him. He smelled wonderful

Like the boy in the alley, I quickly was next to him. I licked his neck and bit into him

His blood was delicious, it felt so good

I pulled my fangs away from his neck and kissed his neck

_WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENING! I CANT CONTROLL MY BODY!_

I liked the blood from his neck and moved my hands onto his cheek

I looked into his eyes through his sunglasses

They didn't show any fear, nothing.

My head moved and kissed his lips

His hands held my waist

I felt his tongue ask my lips for an entrance… My lips opened and my body explored his mouth

_WHAT THE HELL! Yeaa nothings wrong with kissing a strange man!_

I felt his teeth. They were al sharp. Not 2 but ALL of his teeth…what is he

I didn't care, he was a great kisser

Then wings popped from my back

We transformed

**(A/N: SPOILER!!!!!!!!)**

"Amulet Fortune" I had angel wings

"Seven seas treasure" The man said

"_**You two have opened the gates of the 3-worlds!" **_a voice said with a blinding light appearing

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!!" I yelled at the voice

"_**Are you sure?"**_ it replied

"A-AMU!?" the man said

I turned and looked more closely

"I-IKUTO!?" I yelled

We held each other closely

"_**COUGH COUGH! UMM, YOU GUYS HAVE TO PATCH THE SEAS, FOREST, SKY, AND GROUND! THIS HASN'T HAPPENED SINCE 302 B.C.E.! I will lend my help, though I am not a strong as before. Good luck you two" **_With that the voice and light left

"I missed you" we said in together

**Emiko: **Hope you guys enjoyed it

**Amu: **What happened to me and Ikuto?????

**Emiko: **You'll find that out later =^^=

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The Riddle's unknown to me

**Emiko: **YAY I HAVE CHAPTER 2 FINALLY OUT! I would like to thank all of my readers…Saukita Especially! I love reading your reviews, they're so funny! And im sorry but Ikuto's thinking his mind… o.o PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!~+~+~+~+~

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and I walked down the streets holding hands and talking about what we've missed after 3 years

"Ikuto, when did you become…what you are…What are you anyways?" I asked

"I honestly don't know. I woke one morning in America and I was like this. All I remember was a light voice saying, _Only you and The goddess of Athena's daughter can save us! _Then I felt this, and at night I turned into what you saw. Usually I can change whenever I want, but last night, I had no Control" he said then looked at me, I blushed, "so when did you become a vampire?" he smirked knowing I would get mad

"it's the same with you, except I heard, _Through the darkness you can see it all, then one shall light its way, if you are not afraid._ I can't be a goddess, I mean vampire's are demons of the night, aren't they?" I asked as Ikuto nodded a little unsure

He was thinking then he looked up. He grabbed me into bridal style.

"where do you live?" he asked as I told him

Once at my apartment he asked for a piece of paper and a pen or pencil

I gave him it and he wrote words down.

" I also heard this!" he showed me the piece of paper saying

"_blood can cure the sight of which you will seek, but till then you are blind "_

"What does this mean?!" then I remembered

"_Npia Outhrgh utb tnoimeso Hougrth kese Tonanc We hawt is vole Ofr."_

I wrote it down

"Do you know what this could means?" I asked

Ikuto shook his head

I guess we have to find out

**Emiko: ****I know its short, but I need 1 person for 3 chp's and then there will be another one for the rest of the story!….if you review and give your name first and get what your suppose to do then tell me then you'll be in here for about a 3 chapters**

**If you get what the Riddle which Amu wrote, what it means, then tell me and you'll be Ikuto's most trusted friend. In the rest of the story! GIVE ME ALL YOUR DETAILS!**

**Read and review!**


	3. Once one is solved, another appears

**Amu's POV**

I went to rest…

Dammit this riddle's got me all confused!

I thought about the word Ikuto gave me…

_Blood can cure the sight which you seek, but till then you are blind_

I sighed and looked at my clock…_13:48_

I was glad it's a summer vacation, or I'd be dead! Another dead pun! WTF! Ugh never mind

With my thoughts still in thought…I thought about the words again

"blood, blood…blood! Im hungry!" I cried

I heard a deep velvet chuckle

Ikuto stood by the door

I blushed, "shut up" I murmured as I turned on the lamp by my bed

"here" he came to me and tilted his head

He smelt delicious! I bit into his neck tasting and savoring his every drop

After a few more seconds I let go

A little bit of blood splattered on the paper where my riddle's words glowed on the first word showing _Pain_

That's when it hit me. I went to grab a cup from the kitchen and came back to my room

"sorry Ikuto" I bit his neck again drop the blood into a cup

The cup was ¼ full but it was good enough. I dipped the blood in this feather pen I got for some reason….I found out why….

I wrote the words down on another piece of paper and all the writing lit up.

It said, '_Pain through but emotions through seek cannot we what is love for'_

I was confused….then I poured all the blood on the paper…

The writing then said '_For love is what we cannot seek through emotions but through pain_'

I was still a little confused… what did love have to do with any of this?! (**A/N**: the closest to the riddle was **Astraezx**…sakuita, How did you get what you got?! Although it was hilarious! Ohh and **Sakuita** will be in three chapters! While **Astraezx** will be in all)

"GAH IT'S TO HARD!" I yelled then looked at Ikuto, who fell asleep

I let it slid, since I did take some blood from him

I turned of the lights and fell asleep, thinking of the new riddle now

**Emiko: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

**Sakuita: **why are you laughing so hard?

**Emiko:** Because who would guess the riddle of your answer! AHAHAHAHHA oh my god, it was funnie! Well its short but I wanted to tell you guys that Sakuita got the 3 chps and Astraezx got the rest of the story part!!!! They begin when the adventures begin!

Review! 3 review please!!


	4. Please Let Me Die

**Emiko: **I HOPE U ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Suki: **I still don't think my guess was funny

**Emiko: **WHO WOULD THINK THE WORD WAS "He who steals an egg steals a cow" REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ANYONE ELSE THINKS ITS FUNNY BESIDES ME!!!!!

And Astraeazx guessed "For we cannot seek love is through emotion but through pain"

Soo yesh, shes good….real good O.o, is she reading my mind? WAHHH IM BEING WATCHED!

And Astraeazx never gave me details so im going to make her character….and Saku is Sakuita…she gave me very little detail too…..so if they message me after this I will give them how they want they're things….and Rhy-chii, she was close, I think im going to put her later on in the story….IDK BUT ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~+~+~+~+

**Amu POV**

I woke up

Wahh

I stretched

The words glowed in my head again

I pushed the riddle away for now

I laid side ways still half asleep

I felt a soft lump…Ikuto?

I opened the blankets

I saw him sleeping peacefully, a smile crossed my lips

I looked at his brilliant azure hair

Slowly reaching his hair so I wouldn't wake him up

I petted his hair once my hand hit his head

I hit his ear….

_Purrr_

"…"

I petted his ear again getting the same response

"pft…." I held my mouth trying to hold my laughter

Its was to hard…"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ikuto shot his eyes open. He saw I was laughing like a maniac giving me the, what are you laughing at face.

"Y-You ahaahahahahh purr, like a kitty!! AHAHAHA" I laugh so hard I ended up falling off my bed, but I didn't feel a thing

Ikuto then turned red and smirk

"Amuuu is a…." he bent down on the edge of the bed and whispered in my ear, "_pervert_, _hentai, ra_-"

"do not finish that!"

His smirk widen, "_rapist_"

"I AM NOT!" I yelled with a tint of red and grabbed a pillow and slammed it into his face

"Amu-chan!!"

"AMU! WHAT HAPPENED!" my Miki and Dia, well except Ran and Suu, who were already awake, Suu was making breakfast, I could smell the breakfast, eggs and bacon, toast and orange juice, freshly squeezed…with milk? Something new…

I looked at the clock 5:56...I had an hour to burn

"AMU~DESUUU, BREAKFAST!!!" she yelled

"YA LET ME GET READY!" I yelled

I got my uniform and put it in the bathroom (The Vampire uniform(white) from "Vampire knight", im too lazy to describe, gomen ;~~;!) , while in there I brushed my teeth and ran down

I ate the breakfast then ran back upstairs, sure its not normal, but whats normal about me?

I went into the shower after closing the door

I put my strawberry body wash and rinsed then I put my strawberry shampoo, after the scrubbing and rinsing, I put my conditioner, doing the same as my shampoo

I came out with my black towel hanging across the sink

I walked over to grab it, only to realize that Ikuto was watching a show from my shower glass windows….man how I hate shower glass, why didn't I have those curtain ones?(I never said she locked her bathroom door xD)

Slowly from toe to head, my body turned red

I yanked the towel and wrapped it around my body quickly and sloppily…

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

My voice echoed, Ikuto smirked and covered his ears and my chara's came in with ear plugs

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Once more time…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"yes?" was his reply not scared or anything like that, but entertained….

"a-a simple….yes? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as he dashed, I started to follow

"IM DOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! OR SHOULD I DRINK ALL THE BLOOD OUT OF YOUR BODY! YOU PERVERTED HENTAI PORNO CHILD MOLESTER!!!!!!!!!" I screamed (a/n: IM SORRY DIDN'T MEAN TOO BUT I HAD TOOO!….don't kill me Amuto fans, I fight for amuto to…)

All of a sudden when I chased Ikuto down stairs, he tripped and fell onto the couch

Without knowing what happened, since he fell to fast, because I was to inflamed by anger, I didn't know I was going to fall too…

~++~~+~+~+**Emiko: **-under a protective rock!- IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

don't kill me, but please do review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. He stole Her first kiss

**Emiko: **Okay lookie! THIS CHAPPY ARE WHERE THE WINNERS ARE GOING TO BE IN!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT WAIT FOR WAT I WRITE! BECUZ IM A DUMB ASS xD..does anyone know what happened to my other story, 'secrets of the darkness'? I lost it…and I didn't write that story on this computer, soo for all those lovers of it…IM SORRY!!! ;~~;…or did I delete it…I WOULD NEVER DELET MY STORY THOUGH! GAHHH WATEVER ON WITH THE STORY! BTW! The beginning is weird :/ but funni xD and a tiny perverted xD!!

**Ikuto's POV**

I suddenly tripped on a stool (a/n: okay I didn't plan that part well I was thinking about sumting else!)

I flew in the air, but turned so I landed on my back

I landed carefully on the couch….it was comfy. I snuggled in my PJ's, or my boxers

Then I saw Amu flying at me from the other side of the couch!

"WAHH!" she cried and let her hand holding the towel go and protected herself

…

**Amu's POV**

I started falling, but I soon felt a breeze…DAM THAT END TABLE!

I landed on Ikuto, and I was very red, did I mention, I was naked?

Well now you know…A Naked me on a Perverted Ikuto in Boxers (a/n: but you like it and he looks sexy to u!! then again he looks sexy in anything! GIVE HIM A SOCCER BALL! D:! ;D)

Oh and since I was smaller than him so I ended up landing next to his very happy "FRIEND" and his face next to my err…u know! (a/n: AHAHAHAH xD!)

"AHHHH" I cried very, very red!

"**A-Amu…**" he said very darkly

"w-what…" im afraid!

"**Your going to hate me in a few seconds…**"

"W-WAH-WHAT!!!"

-**after 5 mins-**

"AHHH! I-IKUTO!" I cried

**-oops to not far enough….skip 10 mins**-

"AMU!" Ikuto cried

-**I DID IT AGAIN! Sorry fast forward 20 mins**-

We both panted our bodies together

"Amu, that was fun" he said smirking

"SHUT UP!"

My chara's came down

"AHHH!" Suu screamed looking at our mess

"wow, its 6:35 and they already had fun…." Ran and Miki said

I went up stairs

Grrrreeeat…..its about 6:35 and we just started to chase and practically kill eachother….

Oh well…

Suu was so mad about cleaning all the blood I took from Ikuto

I got my uniform on and left to school leaving Ikuto behind.

I was half way to school

School didn't start till 7:00

"AMUUUUU" I heard a voice behind me

I turned around seeing my other vampire friend, Saku Abira. She had Brown hair with her bangs colored Magenta, her eye were grey and she had a slim body. She ran up to me

"-huff- I hate running!!!" she said after she caught her breath

"-munch- you're the dummy whos retarded in P.E anyways…" Emiko Hoshiko said next to me munching on a chocolate Pocky, "want a pocky, Astra?"

Astra or Astraeazx, had light caramel hair that went to below her butt. Her eyes pitch black.

"no thanks, im good" she replied

"I WANT ONE!" Saku cried

Emiko looked at Saku, "no" she said flatly

Saku began to do a chibi cry, "AMU SHES BEING MEAN!"

We all laughed. Emiko threw her pocky box at Saku's head

It bounced right off, though she didn't feel a thing, and went in the air, of course Saku grabbed it when she noticed and munched like it was the only source of food she had

We all sweat dropped

Emiko got a strawberry pocky out of her backpack and ate it

.: **School starts**:.

"Byeee Amuuu! I gotta go to History!" Saku yelled at me and left

Astra then left with a simple "Bio"

" I got PE! See ya in Music" Emiko said then ran to the field excited for PE

"Man I got Literature…" I sighed

"great, I have a toy I can play with there" I heard a velvet voice with a slight blow to the ear

I turned around and slapped Ikuto, who was covered in bandages

"ouch, not nice. You already gave me these scars and bruises…" he said pouting, a smile tugged my lips

"force of habit. My hand moves on its own when alarmed a pervert is near"

He frowned as I giggled

We went to Lit. …

Introduced by Mr. Takatsumi. Apparently Ikuto was already popular

**.: After Bio:.**

PE next…ugh I hate PE

"how can you hate PE?!" Emiko shouted at me

"stop that!"

"I cant, your right next to me! Hard to do"

I sighed, you're a dummy

"-gasp- I AM NOT!" she shouted

"your reading my mind again"

"not my fault" she did a chibi apology

"Hey Emiko we have Chemistry next. HURRY YOU SLOW POKE I won in the race and im winning to Chem. without even trying!" and guy with chocolate brown hair with blood red highlights shouted to Emiko with a big grin.

"SHUT UP AI! YOU WON BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!" she cried back

"HOW? IT WAS RACING! NEE-SAN!(a/n: Nee also means 2)"

" WHY YOU! Sorry Amu I gotta go. COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CHICKEN! I WANT A REMATCH! AND WE HAD A TIE IN SOCCER!" she cried and dashed to him my eye brows came to a 'V' I was confused and a little weird out…

"What just happened" I whispered to myself

"I don't know but when you do, tell me" Ikuto's voice came back

"STALKER!" I slapped him the 2 time today, not including the many times this morning

"OW! I have the same class with you...AGAIN!" he shouted

"TSUKIYOMI-SAMA!" girls with 'I Heart Ikuto' shirts, banners, ect., came running to us

"See ya, your fan clubs coming over here…and if I value they're life, I should walk away"

I walked toward the track as Ikuto was being questioned and attacked by his fans

After we did our 1 mile run we went to soccer

"Hinamori-san Your team captain one, Tsukiyomi-san your 2nd captain"

I smirked, "fine with me"

**After the soccer game**

"Hinamori-san's team wins!" the coach, Mrs. Sukashi, announced

I walked to Ikuto's tired team

"I win the bet, no perverted things for a week"

"tsk tsk, Amu, a week is nothing…" he smirked….dammit!

"but you put me into saying it…" I whined

**Flashback**

"_Hey Amu. Lets make this game a bet"_

"_what kind of bet?"_

"_My kind, I win a month of me doing anything to you"_

"_NO!""if you don't, ill walked around your house naked for __**the rest of my life**__" he smirked _(a/n: I WONT MIND xD!)

_I was horrified._

"_FINE BUT IF I WIN A WHOLE YEAR WITHOUT PERVERTED NESS!"_

"_a day" he replied_

"_A WEEK!"_

"_fine" he smirked as we shook hands_

**End**

"we already shook hands" he said and chuckled

I fumed and walked, err, more like stomped to my next class

…

I have Home Eco. next…Emiko and Astra's in there

I opened the door and Saw Emiko and Astra already at a table.

"hi guys" I greeted and smiled

"hey yo" Emiko replied, blocking out her hearing...or trying

"hey" Astra said back

Then a female teacher walked in.

"Hello class today we have 3 new students, be kind to them" the teacher said

She walked up to the three of us

"Hi, I'm your Home Economics teacher, Mrs. Kurazuki" she smiled, "it's nice to know some of the new students have a liking to Cooking"

We smiled

"Alright class, today we will be cooking red velvet cake" she said then looked at us, "sorry if this is going to be a hard task, you guys came in the middle of the year"

"Its okay" I replied

She nodded

After her directions on how to make a red velvet cake she started us, giving us 1 hour and 30 min. (a/n: okay idk if its possible to cook a cake that fast, but it couldn't be long…sorry…BUT I THINK YOU CAN BACK A CAKE THAT FAST! Idk)

Emiko started the batter

I started the icing, or whip cream…did I mention this is from scratch? Well it is…

Astra started to cut fruits for the top

**Tick tock tick tock…**

"Finished" I announced

Emiko was looking at it side ways

Astra just looked bored

…

"its kinda crooked" she said depressed a little

"…its ugly" Astra said

"not that bad!" I whined

"just cut the top and make it straight" Emiko suggested with a sigh

I nodded, I grabbed the knife and was about to cut the top till Astra snatched and cut it into a perfect heart

"better" she said

"hey I was going to do that!!" I complained

"but your cutting skills suck" Emiko replied as Astra nodded, they soon laughed together

I pouted a chibi pout

"come on, lets put to whip on to so we can finish the cake" Emiko said

I looked at the red velvet cake and thought…

Ikuto popped in my head

"wahh! AMU DON'T THINK THOSE THINGS!" Emiko whisper shouted at me making a disgusting face. Astra just looked at us in questioning, but went back to the cake

I blushed, "Not my fault!" my tone went lower "he's the one who saw me showering…."

I knew Emiko heard every word even though it was a quiet whisper

She sighed, "does anyone have mind washing….I was just scarred for life…." she whispered as a laughed a little

We soon finished the cake…Got and A+...then we had lunch

…

We walked outside with our bento's

We saw the lunch room was full so we walked outside. We went behind campus and saw a Blossom tree placed on top a hill, but it had different colors of blossom, on blue, next green, red, purple, ect. Emiko sat on a branch that's was a little high off the ground. Me and Saku sat on the ground. Astra was leaning on the tree.

I just remembered about PE

"Hey Emiko who was that weird boy you were talking to when I was going to PE?" I asked while munching on an octopus wiener as Emiko began to hang upside down on a branch (a/n: those Octopus hot dogs…idk what they're called but I think its called that…or wiener…idk)

"THERES A BOY! EMIKO?! WHO IS HE!" Saku jumped in

Astra's eyes shot toward our conversation, obviously intrested

"ugh, Keitaro Ai" (a/n: Ai is a boy name to…idk my mom said so) She closed her eyes "he gets on my nerves! He thinks he so much better than me in sports! GAH! HE MAYBE CUTE N' HOT-"

"im cute and hot now, Nee-san?" Emiko shot her eyes open with pure shock and also filled with hope…probably hoping it wasn't him

"please tell me-"

"nope…he's right there" Saku said, "BUT YOUR RIGHT HE IS CUTE!" I laughed at Saku's outburst as Emiko was blushing

Emiko closed her eyes again, "please let it go away. Please let IT go away" she pleaded even though Keitaro-san was now right in front of her face

She opened her eyes slightly and saw him. Surprised, she let her grip a little loose

"WAH!" she cried with a thump…

"wow, the grounds a lot softer than I thought" she said clueless about her position

Then she notice something moaned under her, "your fat" Keitaro-san spoke from under her

"WAHH SORRY!" she said right next to his face

Of course Saku, Astra and I took pictures of them

She was on top of him. Her legs locked onto his. Her hands on his chest and to top it of, her face next to his.

"just get off, tubby" he replied

She fumed and got of, but then sat on his chest.

'_Oof_" was all you heard

"I change my mind. Hes a selfish, inconsiderate jerk who's gong to have a bloody nose in his future….and also is going to be a lonely man for the rest of his vampire life!" she said smiling

We all sweat dropped. Her skirt was up….

"Hey Black and Red Lacy….GET OFF ME!" Emiko looked down and noticed her skirt, horrified she quickly patted it down as she got off him

"A-AI!" She quickly put him in a choke hold, but he quickly turned and faced her…ending up in an even cuter pose

_Click, click, click_

Was all you could hear

Emiko moved away from her 'choke hold'

"See ya around Black and Red Lacy" he smiled then winked and left

"HE STOLE…"

.

.

.

.

.

"MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emiko shouted making it echo

**Emiko: **;~; That jerk took my first kiss!

**Amu: **Emiko….its okay!

**Saku: **calm down! SMILE!

**Astra: **…

**Emiko: **REVIEW PLEASE! I cant wait for the next chappy! o.o….cant wait for the next chappy I write…im so dumb xD!


	6. Break Up to Make Up

Emiko: **YAY! NEXT CHAPPY! ^-^ CANT WAIT!!! Im still trying to Get Saku's Info…well Extra Info from her anyways….please don't be mad Saku-chan ;~;**

**Saku&Amu:** ENJOY! -looks at Astra-

**Astra:** …

**Amu's POV**

"E-Emiko? C-calm d-d-down." I said, a little….okay A LOT scared

Emiko was angered…It like Hell was put into her…Heck! HELL IS HER WHEN SHES ANGRY

"I'm going to kill him. First, I land on top of him. Second, I kiss him…MY FIRST KISS BTW! And THRID, HE SAW MY PANTIES!" she screamed…

Astra, actually look scared…for the first time _I've _seen anyways.

Saku…well she was just straight up terrified. She was behind some guy…ummm….I'll ask later.

We were all behind Emiko, too afraid to get in front

Emiko saw Keitaro-san…who was surrounded by Fan girls and was trying to get out, but Emiko didn't see that. She saw a girl kiss him on his lips…and Ikuto was Next to Keitaro-san.

I looked at Emiko with concern now. She clenched her fist and even without looking at her face, she was clenching her teeth…and the thing Astra, Saku, and I were concerned the most. She was crying.

Little sniffles came from her. She wiped her eye with her uniform sleeves.

She turned around as if she was okay, "umm, ill see you guys at home…or whatever class we have together. See ya around." she plastered a smile as she quickly said and left dashing somewhere.

Keitaro-san was still with his fan club, but he looked at us before Emiko left. He saw her cry I guess.

He went back to his club. He's been trying to leave since he was caught by the 'girls of grip'. My new nick name for them. For mortals, they have one dam of a grip.

Astra, who never really does anything went over to Keitaro-san as we heard a flute playing. Emiko was using Jewel for that flute. It was a very sad song.

(a/n: I my not sound like I play flute and interested in classical music, but expected the unexpected. go here to here it: .com/watch?v=m71WzTitfWk&feature=related)

She was playing a depressing song.

I remember this song… She use to play it all the time!

I think she called it 'Autumn Heart' THAT'S IT! (a/n: I LOVE IT! Its short though…but Flutes don't really have long songs. WAHHH! Oh I started in playing Flute since 4th grade)

It was sorta sad but also calming.

Once Astra was next to Keitaro-san she lifted her hand and slapped him straight across the face and hard. So hard that if he were human, she would have broken a jaw.

Since we were Damphires, half human half Vamp. He had a red cheek. Surprised, we all looked at Atsra. (a/n: Im doing a lot of these sorry…but I read BOOKS! So don't blame me if it gets all dramatic…like soap opera-ie SORRY!)

"You." she said through her clenched teeth, "You bastard!" she said and walked away. Everyone was shocked.

Once she was about to pass me, I started to talk.

"Astra…" was all I can say.

"he deserves it." she whispered to me still angry, "be glad I didn't kill him"

She walked past me

Having a new song being played by Emiko.

(a/n: .com/watch?v=8slp4S_4XWI**…I DID NOT PLAY THIS! Or any other song for that matter -.-"**)

I remember watching Naruto with her. Pausing and rewinding to learn it… one note at a time she had it. A whole 2 weeks passed by the time she perfected it.

Ikuto jogged to me.

"Amu. What happened back there?" he asked casually

"you act like nothings been happening. Your Friend Keitaro-san just….never mind" I cut myself off

"call him Ai" he replied

"whatever" I pushed my self to say.

Ai walked over to me and Saku

Saku started to talk after she figured everything out. She made an angry but still cute chibi face and pointed her fingure at Ai, ooh and I forgot to mention she was still behind that guy.

Saku started to talk, "You! You are the mean one to Emiko!" Saku yelled

Ai looked guilt

"Hmph" I grunted as the bell rang. Emiko stopped.

see had music together so I'll see her in class.

**.: After Biology(Saku and Amu just talked), History (Astra and Amu just took note), and Art (Astra, Saku and Amu just talked as Emiko just sat in the corner of the room and painted)**

I walked to music with Ikuto carrying a violin and I doing the same with my Viola.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Ikuto asked me

"I don't know" I replied

We then arrived at class, Of course Emiko was just sitting there with her Flute in her lap and Fan girls bickering at her about Astra. I guess Emiko wasn't in the mood to fight. Till I saw her hands ball into a fist.

"get away" was all she said.

They quickly moved

I wanted to sit next to her and comfort her, but the teacher came in and I had to go to the Viola section and being first in it and Ikuto being the same in Violin. We were next to each other. That's how it was. First Viola next to First Violin.

We heard a slam from the door.

There standing at the door way was the last person Emiko wanted to see.

Keitaro Ai

"hehe, sorry I'm late. A little incident" he said with a goofy grin as he held and ice pack to his checks

Emiko then gripped her flute.

"Okay, please take your seat Keitaro-san" the teacher said

"Good afternoon class. We have 3 new students in here. Please stand, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu and Hoshiko Emiko" Ikuto and I stood

People whistled as Ikuto and I stood.

We looked at Emiko. She put her Flute down.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restrooms" she said and left as the teacher nodded

"okay class. Oh and for the new students, my name is Mr. Shukitomo"

Ikuto and I nodded and sat back down. Then I shot my Hand up.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom too" I said and left without caring about his answer

As I reached the bathroom and entered the girls door I heard Emiko near the mirror, wiping her mascara that was leaking.

"Oh, Amu. Umm, I'm Ju-"

"Emiko, I know your sad, but its okay." I lied

"hehe, Amu, you even know that's not true. Not just because I can read you mind"

Shit, forgot about that

"haha, its okay" she said, "lets go back before they begin to think we're ditching school" she said as she finished her make-up

I smiled.

We walked in and Saw Ikuto Playing Violin and Ai hitting drums

**.:AFTER MUSIC:.**

"Emiko, We gotta go home" I told her

"I'm staying after class, remember?! I'm teachin Martial Arts here!" she said

I laughed, "oh yea, I forgot. Well since your coming home late, get the grocery, your mom called me and I guess I'm having a sleep over now." I asked even though I felt guilty

"ya no prob. I'll be back by 5" she said as she put her Flute case on her bag clip (a/n: a clip I puts on for carrying case)

I left and walked to the gate.

I noticed I forgot my music sheets

I ran back to get them, but before I reached the door I heard Emiko and Ai talking. I peeked into the door, which was cracked a little

"Emiko, Look I'm sorry. I didn't know you where that into me" Ai said. Wrong move. Oh my god I'm glad Emiko's to mad to notice my thinking. Then I looked at they're position. Emiko was trapped. Her back was against the wall and Ai's arms kept her from running, his legs locked hers and her face wasn't looking at him.

"YOU JERK!" Emiko yelled then followed by a slap, "you stole my first kiss! I CANT BELIVE- never mind. I'm leaving!" she yelled as she ran away when Ai let his grip go when she slapped him

She ran half way across the room then Ai grabbed her forearm as she left. He pulled her into an embracing hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just- I don't know what to do. I never experienced this feeling before and I'm…I'm nervous. I admit, that wasn't my first kiss, but it was the best I ever had" he said as she cried into his chest

"you baka. Then why did you kiss her…why?" she muffled through his wet shirt

"hahaha, I would never kiss someone who wasn't as pretty and more. Well you. She kissed me through surprise. You know what?" he asked her as he looked down at her face. She shook her head, no.

"When I saw you cry…it broke my heart. You know, for mortals, they have one hell of a grip." he said. DeJa Vu much? He smiled at her. Me knowing her she did the same.

They're faces moved closer and closer. Emiko tippy toed since she was a few inches shorter than him. They're eye lids dropped and they kissed.

I took a silent picture

"Amu? What are y-" I put my finger to my mouth, telling Ikuto to be quiet. I then pointed to the music room

Ikuto looked.

He saw Emiko and Ai kissing. Of course, him being the guy he was, he looked sorta uncomfortable.

They stopped and Emiko held his chest and Ai hugged her from her shoulders, embracing and protectively.

Emiko then giggled

Ai looked confused

"you have lip gloss on you lips" she giggled it out

Ai wiped his lips, "better?" he asked

She nodded, "yea. Ai! I have to go! I'M 10 MINUTES LATE!" she screamed as she ran, once again Ai caught her arm again.

"without a kiss, Emiko-_koi_?" She blushed like a house on fire

She quickly pecked him and left to the door

Ikuto and I got up and pretended like we just go there

"Oh Hi Emiko…what are you doing here still?" I asked with a little happiness

"uh…umm…"" It took awhile then she said, "I was cleaning the windows! Ya" she said…clearly she was a bad lair.

"just go" I sighed at her poor acting skills

She nervously smiled and left

I grabbed my folder and looked at Ai

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"I was kissing you fr-""SHUT UP!" I heard Emiko from out the window, "AI I GOTTA TELL YA SOMETHING!!" she yelled from the first floor…god she's fast

"WHAT!" he shouted down the window he leaned on

"I'M THE FIRST ONE TO GET OUT THE GATES BEFORE YOU DO!" She yelled as Ai looked dumbstruck

" NO FAIR!" he shouted and dashed out

"…" Ikuto and I stood there confused.

" you figure out yet" I asked

"no" he replied

Then we laughed together

After I finished laughing I looked at Ikuto with his beautiful blue midnight eyes. Like looking at the full moon reflecting off the sea.

His hand held the side of my neck with a few fingers pushing my head toward him

that's when our lips met.

I wanted that kiss to last forever.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, His arms on my waist.

His tongue lick my bottom lip, I gladly accepted.

Our tongue entwined

Then they started to dance together.

We let go.

"I-ikuto I…I l-"

We heard a deep cough

We looked and saw our music teacher.

"it's time to go home" he said a bit irritated

I walked out of the room. Once out of the room I dashed out of school. Ikuto was right behind me. I got tired half way to the house. I got tired, then my weight got lighted. Ikuto was giving me a piggy back ride. I blushed. We walking though a park for a short cut. Of course they're where couples and moms with they're baby's who took a stroll in the park. As we walked by, they looked at us

"you did this on purpose" I said embarrassed

He chuckled, "maybe I did. Then again, Maybe I didn't"

"I hate you" I grunted

"ha, I love your butt. Very nice" he said then squished my butt

"PERVERT!" I shouted and then all the couples looked at us in confusion, then 'aww'.

Once we reached My house I unlocked the door and came in to see Astra and Saku with a random guy who was standing next to Saku.

"umm?" I asked questioned.

"LETS PARTY!" Saku shouted in her Pink Bunny pajamas with one hand holding her Pink Sleeping bag and the other in the air with a fist, hair put into two low pony tails (a/n: This is something I THINK Saku would wear…idk…DON'T KILL ME SAKU! She always strikes me as a crazy and funny type)

Astra looked at Saku in her pitch black night gown and her hair up. (a/n: Astra always struck me as the quiet bored one, but when serious things come down then she goes into action…sorry if I got it wrong o.o.)

I sighed as me and Ikuto went to go change into PJ's

+~+~+~+~+~**Emiko: **HOPE YA LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Sleep overnot that good chappy xD!

Emiko: **Alrightyy! Here 7!**

**Saku: **Hi!

**Emiko: **.? mmmhmmm…..R&R!

**Astra&Amu:** -bored- …

**Emiko: ;~;** MEANIE!

**Amu's POV**

I changed into my pink night gown with blossom printings.

I cant make anything till Emiko gets here.

Sigh, I guess I have to wait.

I walked down stairs and saw Saku and Astra on the couch. Saku was sitting next to that guy I never knew of….of ya I forgot.

I slapped my forehead.

"hey Saku. Not to be rude, but who's the dude?"

Saku looked at me with a lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth.

She pointed at the guys I was talking about. I nodded. She took out her cherry lollipop

"He's Koizumi Kurosawa. He's in my History and Lit. class! He had fan clubs too, but he looked depressed. So I drag him around everywhere now" she finished and smiles with her now red lip. I laughed and Astra let out a small giggle.

Koizumi-san had spiky-lee messy hair with purple tips and side sweep bangs. Eyes were gold and so shiny. He had piercing on each ear and another on his top right ear. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he wore baggy basket-ball shorts. I guess he's sleeping with us.

I sighed. By god Saku.

He looked bored here.

The door opened and standing there was Emiko.

"We have a stalker beyond us" was what she said as she walked into the kitchen with grocery bags. Ai came behind her. She sighed.

"Hey guy! I brought some moves!" he cried as Saku jumped up and snatched the bag

"Thanks!" she yelled. He sweat dropped

"Oh yea, we went to rent movies. Sorry I was late, Amu" Emiko said as she was walking to us with warm milk and cookies, "Oh were is Suu and them?" Emiko asked, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"She's upstairs where the rest of them should be" I said as Emiko's two chara's flew up

Emiko pouted, "not nice" she said. I giggled a little from the stairway.

I felt two muscular arms wrap my waist.

"Amu-_chan_" he said and blew in my ear

"Ikuto" I replied a little pissed

"Amu's blushing" Emiko yelled cheery for her pay back

Then I laughed as Emiko got picked up from her seat by Ai, then as Ai sat down, Emiko sat on top.

She was RED! And I mean RED!

Saku started shouting, "Kurosawa! Get of me!" she yelled as we saw Koizumi lay on Saku's lap

We laughed because Saku was hitting Koizumi's head now.

"stop it" he said in a deep voice, but not as deep as Ikuto (a/n: sorry Saku. IKUTO IS EVERYTHING xD!)

Saku stopped and blushed

Astra was reading a book, I didn't know what, but I really didn't care.

…

"Lets watch a movie!" Ai said with his grin again. He plunged in a scary movie. All the guys wore the same PJ style, shirt-less with b-ball shorts.

Astra watched the entire movie with wanting eyes. Wanting to watch is more horror movies.

I screamed and clung onto Ikuto's bare waist. My eyes shut. Ikuto had his arm over me, holding me protectively.

"It's just a movie" he repeated to me a million times now.

Emiko had already changed into her PJ's. Just and over large shirt with red sleeves that cut at the elbow. She clung onto Ai's arm and Ai was watching the movie.

Saku was watching the movie and was sitting on Kurosawa's lap, yes he said I can call him Kurosawa. She screams every now and then. Kurosawa was holding her waist to back her up from the screen.

After watching billions of movie. HOW THE HELL DID AI AND EMIKO GET ALL THESE MOVIES! ITS LIKE THEY BOUGHT THE WHOLE STORE!

Emiko prepared dinner. Nothing special just Curry and miso. After dinner we all fell asleep. Me and Ikuto sleep in my room. Ai and Emiko sleep in the living room with Saku and Kurosawa. Astra slept in the guest bedroom.

"I'm so tired!" I cried a little weak, from being to tired

"man, when I wanted to try something" Ikuto said behind me with his arm wrapped on my waist.

"pervert!" I yelled, still tired though. Then before I drove into endless sleep. Something began to glow, but me being to tired, dove into sleep before I could even get a glimpse…

**Emiko: **sorry its so short. Im really tired…OOH AND THE REAL ADVENTURE BEGINS LATER!

Read and Review


	8. Authors note! important Gomen!

**Im sorry all! But I will be making a fresh new start! I will be deleting all of my stories! Ill probably keep 2 or 3. I really don't know. I really have bad comments so I wont be writing, but that's not it. I want to show everyone that I have gotten better. Name 3 of your favorite stories. I will choose the 2 or 1 most common and keep those, but the others have to go. I AM SOO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN!**


End file.
